


A Smaller Patch of Fading Sky.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: M/M, better to have someone than nothing, not the one i want but the one i have, second choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Autor is completely different to the two people that Fakir willingly gave his heart to, and yet completely different to the one person he hated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Princess Tutu, Fakir/Autor: relationship of convenience - Autor's main charm point was that he wasn't a duck._

**Title:** A Smaller Patch of Fading Sky.  
**Fandom:** Princess Tutu  
**Warnings:** \--  
**Characters/couples:** Fakir/Autor.  
**Summary:** Autor is completely different to the two people that Fakir willingly gave his heart to, and yet completely different to the one person he hated.  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Princess Tutu, Fakir/Autor: relationship of convenience - Autor's main charm point was that he wasn't a duck._

**A Smaller Patch of Fading Sky.**

Autor is completely different to the two people that Fakir willingly – and unknowingly – gave his heart to, nothing of Mythos or Ahiru's kindness and spirit, nothing of their sweet touch or of the way they danced with him. And yet, Autor is also completely opposite of the one person that Fakir willingly and knowingly hated, nothing of Rue's darkness or of the wicked curl of her smile.

Autor doesn't like ballet at all, and more often than not his nihilism means that he feels more deeply for the villains; more often than not he hahe has often told Fakir that he gives too many happy endings, that stories shouldn't always end in 'happily ever after'. Both he and Ahiru glare at him when he says that, Ahiru curled over his lap or sitting by his desk, the only person that Fakir will ever trust enough to share his thoughts about the stories he writes, just in case there is actually someone out there living them.

And yet, Autor is _there_ and he's real and a human and – Fakir always feels guilty, thinking this, but since it's Ahiru, he's sure she understands and that only makes it worse – not a duck, and his body is different than Mytho's - too thin but with little muscle definition - and if it ever hurts, it's not because of viciousness – and sometimes, Fakir thinks that would have been better - but for a mistake or carelessness.

Still, it must do.  



End file.
